The 2 Heroes of Satan City
by SailorVash
Summary: The Great Saiyaman encounters a new menace and finds himself side by side with a new hero!*chapter 3 is coming soon as the 2 heroes find themselves smack in the middle of school rivalry
1. The Masked Hero

~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok first of all I don't own any of the characters here also this what if? crossover wherein Luna was captured by the Dark Kingdom/Negaverse before she could find Usagi so Sailor V remains a lone soldier also if the story progresses a Wedding Peach character would also be added and so on don't flame me please!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Masked Sailor Girl  
  
  
The Great Saiyaman was on his way to a bank where a robery was taking place. It was a Saturday morning and as he was on an outing with Videll and their classmates when Videll had to go stop a robery in progress.  
When he landed, he felt he was too late because Videll already took care of most of the robers except one, the gang leader.  
  
"Stand clear of the way!" said Saiyaman "I'll take care of this!" he said as he headed towards the man. "Get of my case cape-boy! I've got it under control!" protested Videll, as she blocked Saiyaman. "Hey what the-" Saiyaman was cut off as the Guy they were supposed to beat up changed into a horrible red monster. It was huge, It had red, menacing eyes with silver spikes sticking out of it's humped back. The monster lurched against the 2 and threw Videll to a nearby building. The overlooking crowd screamed and panicked as the monster ran amuck, with Saiyaman holding onto it's bushy tail, the people panicked and started to run for their lives all except for a blonde, long-haired girl about Gohan's age who was staring at the monster with a bizarre scowl on her face. The monster finnaly noticed the guy hanging on his tail and threw him away. Saiyaman let out a ki-blast but the monster only dodged away.   
  
It was about to take hold of his helmet when long chain of golden, glowing hearts shot between the 2. Both looked up to where it came from and saw a figure standing ontop of a building in strange costume consist of blue sailor-capes, a pair of white shoulder flaps, a skirt, a pair of elbow-lenght gloves, and a red mask that seal her identity. "I am so fed up of you having to posses human bodies, I am so fed up of fighting worthless monster like you! Crescent Boomerang!" she sent a golden boomerang in the shape of a crescent moon towards the monster and it cut through it's tail. Then the boomerang returned this time dissmembering the monster's arm until it returned to the girl's hand.  
  
"Rolling Heart Vibration!!!!!!" the girl shot a heart this time that went through the monster's stomach causing purple colored blood to spill out of it.Then, a woman with light green skin, and dark-green hair came out of the hole and charged against Saiyaman who was glaring at the monster in shock of the events.  
The girl finally lept off the building and prepared to blast the woman as a bright yellow light was flashing from her pointing-finger. The woman went face to face with Saiyaman trying to kiss him. The woman was about to lock mouths with him when the woman screamed in pain as Saiyaman saw a bright yellow light dissolving the woman's hips.  
  
The woman exploded right before Saiyaman's eyes and in her place was the Masked Sailor girl having just finished slaughtering the woman. She faced him close enough to see tears slowly flowing from her now visible sapphire eyes. "Don't ever let a kissenian kiss you for her kiss is worse the the worst poison ever created" said the girl as she leapt away "The monster will be of no harm now" said the girl as she dissapered into the mist created by the battle.   
  
"Who was that girl?" Saiyaman asked to himself as he glanced at the monster who was now reformed back into the robber laying there unconcious.   
  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Well that's it for now hope you liked it if you did review it and if I get at least one I'll right down what happens next. Ch'ao! 


	2. Minako's Past

**Ok first of all thank you to those 2 1st reviewers I realy appreciate you're remarks. now this chapter will be focused on Minako and explain what she is doing here plus I've decided that her foster aunt and uncle will be named after spider-man's bacause I was in a hurry and could'nt think of something good enough to fit them well that's all Ch'ao Ch'ao!  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Girl who Fell from The Sky  
  
  
The afternoon was now over signaling the eve of a schoolday. Minako Aino just got back home from enrolling to the Orange Star high school. "Minako! I heard about what happened in town that was you wasn't it?" asked an old lady "Yes aunt May that was me out there" answered Minako as she finished her dinner "you realy should be careful out there and don't let that super-hero thing interrupt you're school work" said an old man from across the table "There are many other heroes here you don't need to fight alone" 'fight alone' thought Minako as she listened to her Uncle Ben. It was just like yesterday, a child not a day older than 3, landed on Mrs. Parker's cabbage patch bearing the name Aino Minako in the blanket she fell in. The Parkers took her in as their own daughter but let her keep Aino as her surname. It was just last week that they discovered her powers that she began fighting crime secretly in their village. "You should go to bed now Mina, school starts early tomorrow" said Aunt May. Minako just transfered from a foreign High School to the Orange Star High School so that she would be closer to her home. "Ok aunt May" said Mina as she went upstairs to her room, she snuck out the window locking the door behind her and training her pet hamster to play a recorded sound of her sleeping whenever someone knocks.   
  
Having learned the ability to fly from a wandering monk, Minako flew off the house and into the illuminated Satan city. She looked closely at everything memorising paths to take for tomorrow. 'Usagi, please tell me you defeated Galaxia' thought Minako as she flew past a skyscraper 'Please tell me everything's fine back there' A flashback came to Minako as she remembered the pain of having her starseed taken away by Galaxia. she didn't know how, but she was reborn again and fell to this strange place 13 years ago. Her memory was returned to her the day she turned 13 and since then, she couldn't help but worry about what has become of her princess, Serenity.   
  
Minako looked at her watch and noticed it was becoming late and that she must go back. She went back home and changed into her sleeping attire. She felt tired as well for she defeated a youma earlier. 'they followed me' thought Minako as she lay in her bed 'I must save my new home from them I must be brave for I stand alone.............again' Minako has drifted to sleep.  
  
  
The next day, Minako was part scared and excited for she was going to school again. 'finally a school with boys!' Mina thought as her attitude of being boy crazy was not realy changed for she went to an all girls private school in the past. Minako managed to fly away in her Sailor V costume and landed right behind a tree near the school's entrance. As she came in, she noticed a strange light at the rooftop but felt it's realy nothing since her pen didn't warn her about anything. Minako went on inside as a Teacher came to her and asked her to follow her.  
  
  
Gohan was barely in time as he slept late last night. He couldn't help overhear about everyone gossiping about how The Great Saiyaman was totally trashed by the monster and had to be rescued by a hot new girl. "Hey! I heard she's Saiyaman's girlfriend" "realy?" "yeah but what will she be hanging around him for?" "like duh someone that hot should be a model you know!" The whole class silenced as the teacher came in with a new student behind her. All the boys eyed her as she quietly followed the teacher. "class we have a new student with us today introduce yourself child" said the teacher "My name is Minako Aino and I wish to be a model someday". Just as she was about to be seated, something happened, something bad.......  
  
(to be continued) 


End file.
